Story of a Guilty Heart: Finding Courage
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Sixth! The X-Men and Brotherhood return home, discouraged, but not for long as hope comes in the form of Destiny. The time to face Apocalypse is drawing near, but soon they all learn he's not the real one to fear, much to the displeasure of Stryfe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

****

Story of a Guilty Heart: Finding Courage

Prologue

"You what?" Apocalypse yelled at his kneeling horsemen and Stryfe.

Stryfe was speaking. "We didn't finish off the X-Men as you wanted, but master, you called us forth and we came, just as you bid of us."

Apocalypse glared down at Stryfe. "I don't care! You were to finish them off immediately. Not wait." He yelled at the trembling Stryfe.

Death lowered her head further to the ground, trying to hide her smirk.

Apocalypse turned around and sighed in annoyance. "Obviously, I can never trust to leave you in charge ever again. From now on, Death takes your place!" He said with a satisfied look on his face. "Now everyone, out!"

War, Pestilence and Famine left the room quickly, Stryfe and Death following in behind. When the door shut behind them, Stryfe stepped in front of Death, glaring at her. "Why you? You're a traitor!"

Death was still wearing her evil smirk. "Call me what you like. It doesn't matter. Apocalypse likes me best."

Stryfe gave her a pointed look. "That doesn't matter! You're still a traitor!"

Death shrugged. "I never said I wasn't." She said calmly, and walked away, smirk still on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but yah, I'm working on the next chapter (I actually have about half the story written, I'm just reworking some of it) so it should be up soon... soon being within a few hours hopefully.**


	2. New Recruits to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

****

New Recruits to the Rescue

Kitty looked out a window, searching the streets of Rome for signs of the X-Men. She looked over at Yuriko, who was slowing down the Seahawk. "Isn't there, like, a way to detect the location of the, like, Blackbird or something?"

Yuriko nodded and pointed over her shoulder. "The blue button behind me I think..." Kitty walked over and pushed the blue button. She heard the radar bleep and turned to see a red dot on the radar.

Kitty pointed to it, looking at the coordinates. "According to this, the Blackbird should, like, be practically in front of us." She looked up and saw a black spike sticking over the rooftops of Rome.

Yuriko flew towards the black spike, which revealed to be the X-Jet. "That's the Blackbird alright." Yuriko murmured to herself.

Yuriko and Peter landed the Seahawk near the Blackbird. After opening the hatch, they made their way out and over to the Blackbird. Peter pressed a combination of numbers on the leg of the Blackbird and the door fell open.

Kitty ran up inside, followed by Rahne and Forge. Everyone else stayed outside, looking around for clues.

Rahne turned into a wolf, smelling the entire area, trying to figure out how long the X-Men and Brotherhood had been gone.

Forge was in the back searching for anybody. Kitty waited for him, and when he came back he shrugged. "There's nobody here. Not even the Professor."

Rahne turned back into her human self. "I'd say nobody's been on here for a good two hours. Maybe three, but I can't be certain."

Kitty ran out on the ramp and looked at Yuriko and Peter. "There's, like, nobody on board. No one!"

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "They must have left it here, and gone into battle. Or they went looking around the city for the horsemen..." He trailed off.

Kitty looked back at Rahne and then back at the others. "Rahne said they, like, haven't been here for two to three hours."

Yuriko looked in every direction before looking down the street. "I can pinpoint their direction. They went that way." She lead the small group down the street, before stopping and looking down the street both ways. "I can't figure out which way they went... maybe you could Wolfsbane..."

Rahne nodded while turning into her wolf shape again. She sniffed the air loudly and barked, before taking off down the street, running as fast as she could. The group ran after her, trying to keep up. She didn't stop running until she ran around a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

The rest of the group was behind by a couple of meters and were surprised when she stopped. When they caught up, they all stared around fearfully.

Amara covered her mouth with a hand as she gasped. "Oh my God! What happened here?" She looked at Yuriko, Kitty and Peter, who all shook their heads, eyes wide as they took in the scene before them.

The X-Men were all sprawled out on the street, some of them bleeding from wounds, others laying in awkward positions.

"Professor?" Yuriko yelled out, her voice echoing eerily. "Professor? Are you out here?" She yelled. No answer. She looked at the others. "Check the others. Make sure they aren't injured too badly."

Everyone moved to shake the team members to see if they were responsive, or if they were hurt badly.

Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her. "Merde! What did Gambit miss?"

Kitty spun around and saw Remy, dragging his bo-staff behind him. He looked exhausted, and the hem of his trench coat was soaked. "Gambit? What, like, happened here?"

Gambit put a hand to his head and shook his head. "What do you think? The horsemen happened!"

"What about you?" Ray asked, standing up from checking on Bobby.

"Got phased into the sewers." He muttered, eyes flashing dangerously. "The horsemen kicked our asses badly." He shook his head. He opened his mouth, no doubt for a string of colourful curses when their was a moan.

Suddenly Jean sat up, a wild look in her eyes. "AH!"

Kitty, who was kneeling next to Jean, put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Grey! Are you, like, alright?"

Jean panted slightly and nodded. "I'm fine Kitty." She was silent for a few minutes before her breathing evened out. "Wait!" She looked at Kitty. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were staying behind!"

Kitty looked around and noticed that Yuriko wasn't around for some reason. She turned back to Jean. "We decided we, like, better come... and it's, like, a good thing too! What happened?"

Jean put a hand to her head. "We were fighting the horsemen, and losing horribly. Suddenly they had to leave. But before Death left, she shot everyone away with a big telekinetic shield which knocked everyone out..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Theresa ran over. "Really?" Siryn was surprised.

Jean looked at the girl. "Theresa? What are you doing here?"

Peter had joined Kitty and Jean, along with the New Recruits. "Well... we feared that if we got here, Apocalypse would be fighting you guys... and that if we came to help, we wouldn't look threatening if it was the three of us, so we thought the recruits were ready and..." He trailed off.

Jean looked in thought. "I understand your reasons, but they're still so young-"

"Hey!" Sam yelled unexpectedly. "The whole reason I joined the X-Men was because I thought I'd be helping you guys fight Apocalypse! Did I assume wrong?" Rahne picked up where Sam left. "Besides, they didn't force us! They asked and we accepted, knowing the consequences."

Roberto continued. "Come on! We've been training for months in the Danger Room. We're ready for this. Just give us a chance!"

Ray started speaking. "You know we can take care of ourselves and help you defeat Apocalypse."

Theresa started up. "All we want is a shot at being an X-Men. You only have this one chance if you fail to beat him."

Amara nodded her head. "And we can help you beat him!"

Forge finished of the speeches. "So don't treat us like kids Ms. Grey! We know what we're getting into."

Jean was shocked. She'd just gotten chewed out by her students. She hesitated before answering. "Fine. But understand that if things ever get really bad, you have to leave right away."

They all nodded and grinned at one another. Roberto and Ray gave a high five to each other. "Sweet!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I'm working on the next one. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Where's Xavier?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia and Matt.**

* * *

****

Where's Xavier?

Yuriko was walking down the streets of Rome. She could scent Xavier was nearby, but what she couldn't understand, was why he wasn't with the other X-Men.  
She turned a corner and came face to face with Ms. Marvel.

Ms. Marvel jumped about a foot in the air, but instantly calmed down. "Oh. It's just you." She sneered. "Thought it was-"

Yuriko raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Apocalypse?" She rolled her eyes. "What are doing here?"

Ms. Marvel gave her a sarcastic look. "I'm here to fight Apocalypse and his petty horsemen unlike you."

Yuriko growled deep in her throat. "I don't mean Rome. I mean here! Why aren't you with the others?"

Ms. Marvel pretended to be surprised. "Oh!" She tapped her forehead, as though it was the dumbest mistake she could make. "How foolish of me. I, my dear, am looking to see if I can find the horsemen."

Yuriko didn't believe Ms. Marvel. Not for an instant. She was the least trustworthy of the entire Brotherhood. She remembered the battle at Alkali Lake like it was yesterday. Ms. Marvel had tried to kill Rogue, even though she wasn't supposed to. Magneto had been furious, and Yuriko didn't understand why he kept her around.

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Yuriko snapped at the blonde. "Apocalypse doesn't keep his headquarters here."

Ms. Marvel pointed her nose in the air. "You don't know that for a fact."

Yuriko shook her head. "How stupid are you? Apocalypse wouldn't have a war here, where his headquarters are!"

Ms. Marvel looked around, mocking Yuriko. "Well then, where is it, Ms. Know it all?"

Yuriko resisted the urge to pop her claws out and stab Carol. "I don't know. Nobody knows! All I know, is that his tomb is in Tibet. Which is more than you know." Yuriko than realized she'd challenged the older woman. And Carol took challenges very seriously.

Carol snapped her eyes to Yuriko. "Oh yah? Well I hate to break it to you, but the tomb and headquarters are two very different things. But I guess I should act civil towards you. Your brain is too small to function."

That was it. SNIKT. Deathstryke popped her claws out and was about to lunge at Ms. Marvel when a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, Yuriko!"

She spun around to see Charles sitting in his wheel chair, a look of determination etched on his face.

Yuriko sheathed her claws and walked over to Xavier. "Professor? What happened to all the X-Men? And why aren't you with them?" She asked, walking towards him, ignoring Carol Danvers growl of annoyance.

Xavier looked confused before shaking his head. "No reason. But Deathstryke, do tell me how you got here..."

Yuriko nodded and walked alongside the wheel chair as they made their way back to the group. "I flew the Seahawk with Colossus. We brought Shadowcat and the new recruits with us. We began to think we'd have to fight when we got here, but we assumed wrong."

Xavier shook his head sadly. "No. No more fights for the time being. Right now, we must tend to the needs of our friends." With that said, they turned the corner to the street the X-Men had passed out on. Others were awake, some stirring, and others showing no signs of moving anytime soon.

Colossus looked up and saw Deathstryke and Yuriko. "Professor!"

Shadowcat looked up when she heard Peter yell. Jean was checking on Storm, who had a rather large lump on her head. Jean gave Xavier a weird look. "Professor? Where have you been?"

"Nowhere of importance." Xavier answered.

Yuriko shrugged to Jean, who returned the gesture. Pietro was sitting up, rubbing his forehead. "Damn! I feel like I have a hangover or something..."

Wanda was standing up with the assistance of John. "Then do us all a favour and go back to sleep!" She bit out.

X-23 rolled her eyes and grabbed Pietro's upper arm. "Come on! Get up!" She helped him up, with a sigh of exsasperation. "Can't boys do anything on their own?" She said, with annoyance dripping in her voice.

Pietro shrugged. "Hell if I know. Thanks for the help!"

X-23 waved her hand around. "Yah, yah! Shut up or I will flay you." She stormed away.

Julia sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah! My head!" She moaned. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. "Hey guys? Where are we again?"

Tabitha was sitting up next to her. "Ugh! We're in Rome...Duh!"

Julia waved a hand at Tabitha, motioning for her to shut up. "Right... Hey! Where's Lance?" She looked around wildly.

"Behind you..." Lance was sitting up behind the two girls, rubbing his forehead, where an ugly bruise was forming.

Julia jumped up and ran over to Lance, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Lance made a choking noise and Tabitha smirked as she resisted the urge to laugh. "Julia? Maybe you should try not squeezing the living daylights out of him?"

Julia let go of him, and ruffled the hair on his head. Lance lowered his head. "Ouch! Julia!"

Julia laughed at him along with Tabitha. Lance scowled. "Don't mess with my hair." He mumbled irritably. Julia ruffled his hair again, just to tease him. Lance made a pouting face, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please -blinks innocently-**


	4. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia and Matt.**

* * *

**Knowledge**

After the X-Men and Brotherhood finally returned back at the Xavier Institute, and everyone's injuries had been tended to, Xavier held a meeting in the War Room.

"Okay... So we pretty much got squashed by those horsemen. But who would've thought they all had that much power. I mean, it's not like we've ever had to fight them before." John said after Xavier's extra ling monologue.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to fight them again." Scott said in a defeated voice.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly turn them back to the way to the way they normally are, did we my dear?" Magneto said from where he stood at the back of the War Room with the Brotherhood around him.

Kitty frowned slightly and turned back to Xavier. "But, we can save them right? I mean, there has to be some kind of way."

--

The Horsemen were in their normal training room, when Stryfe walked in. "Death!" He yelled. "I want to speak with you!" He roared.

Death looked at the others and gave them a nod, indicating for them to keep training. She went over to Strfye. "What?" She asked, not too politely.

He grabbed the front of her uniform, glaring at her. "You're sneaky. And very clever. I'll give you that." He smirked. "But I know the game you're playing. It won't work. I have you figured out like the back of my hand."

Death just smirked. "Then perhaps you're slipping a bit. You don't have me figured out, no matter how much you want to believe you do." She managed to pry his hands off her.

Stryfe was smirking. "Oh, but I truly do. And you know I have it figured out. You're not planning to stay loyal to Apocalypse. You're going to betray him, and everyone else. Aren't you?"

Death sighed in exasperation. "Like I said, you're slipping. I don't plan on betraying Apocalypse...at least, not yet. You however, had better watch your back."

Stryfe moved so his face was inches from hers before hissing. "Really?" He grabbed the front of her uniform again and held her above the ground slightly. "You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me! Apocalypse will punish you. You'll be lucky if he only decides to kill you."

Death shook her head. "He wouldn't punish me. I _am_ his favourite, and he only sees you as annoying pest."

Stryfe narrowed his eyes and gave her a small jerk. "Your mind tricks won't work on me." He growled.

Death's face turned from amusement to hatred. "The punishment will be worth the fact that you're dead." She hissed. "And you forgot to take something else into your calculations."

She broke away from him. She jumped back a foot and took a fighting stance. Stryfe copied her. "Oh yah? What is it?" He said in a voice that clearly didn't believe her.

Death looked over at the other horsemen and looked back at Stryfe while smirking. "The other horsemen listen to me. They will do everything I order them to do. Including kill you and turn on Apocalypse."

Stryfe glanced over at the other horsemen briefly to see Death was... right. The three other horsemen were staring at Stryfe defiantly, as though they were agreeing with Death.

Stryfe scowled at Death. "I knew it." He muttered just as Death jumped off the ground, lunging at him.

--

Kitty looked at everyone in the War Room. "Well? There's a way isn't there?"

Jubilee was hesitant before jumping in too. "There has to be, I mean, all hope can't be lost... can it?"

--

"Traitor!" Stryfe yelled. He moved an arm up, so that he could grab Death when she was close to him.

Death saw him move the arm and realized his plan the moment he began to raise his arm, without using telepathy. Instead of him grabbing her like he originally planned, she phased herself through him, falling onto the floor behind him. Without looking at him, she pushed off the ground with her arms, managing to grab him on either side of his waist with her feet. She flipped herself over onto her back, slamming his head into the floor.

Unfortunately Stryfe, had used his arms so that, his head missed the floor by a millimetre. He rolled out of her grip, as she jumped up, she lunged at him again before he had time to prepare. She grasped his neck, squeezing it, so he choked and he tried to pry her hands off.

He instantly calmed down and it clicked in Death's head what he was doing. Without a moment to spare, she turned her skin into metal as she felt herself lifted off the ground. She suspected something like this would happen. She held him tighter as they both went flying through the air.

At the last second Death spun them around so that Stryfe was the one that hit the wall with his back. They both fell to the ground. The metal disappeared and her regular skin returned as she did a backwards cartwheel away from him.

Stryfe stood up slowly. Death smirked. "Bothers you I use your own powers against you."

Stryfe growled and clenched his hands. "Why doesn't my hexing power work against you?"

Death smirked wider. "Because I use mine to cancel yours out."

Stryfe narrowed his eyes. "Fine! I don't need that power to beat you anyways."

Death took another fighting stance. "Than come and get me!" She challenged.

Stryfe charged at her. Death stood perfectly still. Then when he was within two feet of her, she moved. In the blink of an eye, she had a hand on his shoulder and used him to propel herself up and over him, pushing down hard on him.

He was forced to crouch down, due to her weight and the power she used to push him. However, he used this to his advantage. He placed both hands on the ground and swung his body around, so he could kick her feet out from underneath of her. Death immediately jumped up, not only a foot or two, but up to the ceiling, where she stayed crouched, hanging upside down and looking down at him.

Stryfe glared at her as he stood up to his full height. It took less than half a second for Death to figure out what he was doing. _I need to throw something. _She smirked. _I'll throw myself. _SNIKT. She pushed off the ceiling and flew down towards him with super speed. He saw her coming and dodged out of the way and in result she, she was ripped right through the material of his cape, with her bone claws, slicing it clear off his shoulders. Death landed on her shoulders, but didn't think much of it as she rolled onto her feet without stopping.

Stryfe spun around to look at Death, to see her holding the cape in one hand. Stryfe growled deep in his throat. "You think I'm too slow to dodge?"

Death shook her head. "No. I think you're too slow to survive." She used this time to take off her gloves. "I was only using half my strength before." She let the gloves flop to the floor, still gripping his cape. "Now, I'm going all out."

Stryfe stuttered slightly, and began to panic. _What? She's only been toying with me. And she still has more power? _Death nodded. "Oh yes Stryfe. So much more."

--

Xavier looked at Jean. "It would appear we have a visitor." He nodded to Jean and she returned the nod with a look of understanding as she stood up and left the room.

The teenagers exchanged looks. Muttering to themselves about who it could possibly be.

Matt shuffled in his seat slightly. "Apocalypse and his horsemen wouldn't come here, would they?"

Xavier shook his head. "No. He's not one to attack other mutants head on necessarily."

Suddenly the door to the War Room opened. Kurt's eyes went wide. "YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: Yah, I don't know where the random fight scene idea came from. Well... honestly, I've been planning to have Stryfe and Death fight for a while cause I think it's sort of funny. Sorry if it's too random and out of place or something!**


	5. Another Prophecy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

**Okay, so if you want the explanation of the big long absence, here it is. First in the Fall, I was to be one of the leads in the school play and some girl whined about her part and stole my part. So I spent October and November fighting over this play and I was so angry all the time. Also in November, the computer started to go a little whacky, but it still operated decently. Near the middle of December it started to go completely stupid, so I started to lay off. Christmas break my cousin was over and he took a peek. New Year's Eve (Or New Year's Day, depending on how you want to look at it) the computer seemed perfectly fine so I did quite a bit of writing. Next morning my cousin had to leave so he left instructions. My brother tried to follow them but the computer just stopped working. Basically, you turn it on and all you get is the background. No icons, no task bar, nothing. My mom didn't take the computer to be fixed until the start of March. Now, obviously I didn't go all this time without a computer. I was borrowing my brother's and eventually Centri's dad got a new laptop and let me borrow his old one. I could have continued my stories, but I'm the kind of person that can't stand writing the same thing twice, so I never did cause I was too ticked off. Anyways, for a while I thought the computer was going to get wiped. Luckily, it didn't, it's back, I'm happy. Here's the next chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Another Prophecy**

Stryfe took a step, back preparing himself for Death's attack. He couldn't read her mind because her mental shields were so strong. He took a fighting stance and watched as his red cape glowed pink as she charged it.

She whipped it at him, letting go so that the momentum made it fly towards Stryfe. He jumped back, but it exploded at the same time he jumped. The edges of his uniform was singed. When the room cleared, the first thing Stryfe noted was the fact, Death was nowhere to be seen.

He scanned the room, not finding her anywhere. Then he felt his skin turn cold. He turned to see Death standing behind him, with her hand pressed against his back as she slowly froze him.

Stryfe was confused. "How?" Was all he was able to slip out. There was no way she could move that fast. He would have seen a blur at least, and if she teleported, she would have made that BAMF noise.

Death smirked as she looked up at him. "Invisible."

Stryfe turned his neck back so he was looking straight ahead. "I see." He realized then that he could possibly die. She could freeze him to death. _I'm not done yet!_

Stryfe forced his stiff, cold muscles to move. He rotated his upper body, catching Death off guard. His foot managed to get Death in her ribs. She went flying across the room, but before she hit the wall, she turned herself so that her feet hit first. She stayed crouched against the wall, looking at him.

_Finally. Maybe I can get a bit of a challenge. _She smirked. "Cold? Let me cool you off!" She shot a stream of fire at Stryfe, who was able to dodge it, although he was still partly frozen.

Death smiled. "So you dodged. What will you do now, charge at me? Use telekinetic's? No, I'm far too wise for that."

She jumped off the wall but in mid-air she teleported away. Stryfe cringed when he heard the BAMF noise come from behind him.

They stood still for a second, Stryfe trying to think of something she wouldn't expect, and Death waiting for his next move. "What will Stryfe do next?" Death mocked him. "Perhaps he'll try to kick me, or aim a punch at my face?"

Stryfe tried to hold in his rage. He knew Death wanted him to get mad, because her words were hitting all the right places, and she seemed to know it too.

_Two can play at that game. _Stryfe turned to face her. "Maybe. I don't know. What will my next move be? Why not read my mind and find out?" He smirked. "But you can't because of my mental blocks. No possible way to read my thoughts, and I know it bothers you greatly. And you know I'm right."

Death smirked. "For once, you are right Stryfe. But, I have other ways to read your mind. Let me remind you how." She raised a single hand and pressed it against the bare skin on his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------

Irene smiled slightly, ignoring the outburst Kurt had had only seconds ago. "Kurt, dear, how have you been?" She asked pleasantly.

Kurt sat down, trying his hardest not to growl in anger. "I think me and mien schwester were better off before visiting you." He said, his eyes emotionless for once.

Irene's face turned grave. "Yes, well, I wish we had been meeting under different circumstances."

Kurt again held no facial expression. "There were no circumstances."

Mystique cut in. "But you came for a reason didn't you, Destiny?"

Irene nodded. "Yes, I have a prophecy. One that might help you with your dilemma involving the Horsemen."

Magneto nodded. "Well, let's hear it then."

Irene paused for a minute before telling them: "There will be four with the despairing feelings of starvation, disease, hostility and extinction. Before the end they will use methods under heard of ways to recruit others to their cause. Those who join their cause will not realize it. Many will be lost forever and no person or mutant can save the World in it's darkest hour."

There was silence for a minute after Irene spoke, broken only by Jubilee. "Huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

After holding on for a few seconds, Death sent a kick to Stryfe's stomach. He went soaring away from her and hit the opposite wall. She lowered her hands and looked across the room at Stryfe, who was nothing but a motionless heap.

Death put her hands on hips and rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling. "That was far too easy."

She lowered her gaze but was somewhat surprised when she realized Stryfe was standing practically in front of her. He gripped her neck in a desperate act to choke her. Death was surprised she hadn't noticed him moving. _He tricked me! _But she couldn't help but laugh at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty rolled her eyes and looked at Jubilee. "Duh! That's the prophecy."

Jubilee shook her head. "I'm no idiot. I _know_ that's the prophecy. I'm just saying I don't get it."

Wanda seemed in deep thought. "Did anyone get it?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking about it, contemplating looks on their faces. Danielle looked at Irene. "Do you think you could repeat it?"

Irene had a smile on her face as she shook her head. "I know it's a little confusing, but I do believe you will understand it when the time comes."

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Why not, just tell us the meaning?"

Irene was still smiling and shaking her head. "Trust me. You just have to think about it for a while. Eventually, it'll all make sense."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Death moved her hands up around Stryfe's hands which were holding her neck a little too tightly. She glared at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see the other three horsemen start to move closer, as if debating whether or not to help her.

Death growled at them as she coughed out. "Don't come any closer! He's mine to finish!"

Death turned her gaze to Stryfe before smirking and phasing through his hands. She landed on the floor on her hip. She placed her palms flat on the ground and lifted her feet off the ground, kicking him in the stomach.

As he went flying back, she jumped up and teleported away. She reappeared a couple of feet behind him. When he reached her, she raised a foot and kicked him up into the air.

As Stryfe was flying up towards the ceiling, Death teleported away again, ending up higher in the air. Again when Stryfe approached, she clasped two hands behind her back, and when he was close, she swung them up and over her head, so he went flying back towards the ground.

Death smiled and flew at super speed past Stryfe, who couldn't find the strength to stop his fall. Death stood on the floor with one arm raised, palm open. Stryfe then landed on her hand, his back arching as she held him up with her one hand. For a split second she could swear she heard something in his back break.

Stryfe gasped in pain, as his back arched painfully at the angle he was at. Death held him there for a few seconds before tossing him to the ground a couple of feet away. Death calmly and ever so slowly walked towards him. She looked down at him with distain. She used one foot to roll him over. She saw his eyes squeeze shut in pain. She watched as he grabbed his sides in pain.

She made a small tsking noise. "Poor Stryfe. Can't handle a little bit of pain." She mocked as she bent her knees, hands resting on her knees as she lectured him. "But, he could have prevented this, if he had only listened to Death. Had he listened, he would have realized he doesn't stand a chance in a fight against her. And if he had found a way to beat her, War, Pestilence, and Famine would have finished him off. He wouldn't be in this state, if he had just let Death stay in charge." Death stood up straight and glared down at him. "Now I'll finish you off for good. And this time, I'll make sure you don't survive."

She bent back over and using one hand, she picked Stryfe off the ground by the neck, she stood up to her full height, holding Stryfe a few inches off the ground. She smirked as she gripped harder, cutting off his oxygen supply, while at the same time, crushing his neck. She watched as the blood poured from his neck under her hold. She wondered what would kill him first. The broken neck, or the choking?

Her eyes flashed as she realized someone was standing behind her. They widened in surprise before closing to the normal coldless look. "Apocalypse."

Apocalypse skipped introductions and got straight to the point. "Death? What are you doing? Release Stryfe at once!"

Death shook her head once. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm going to dispose of this insect once and for all." She grit her teeth together and squeezed harder.

Stryfe scratched at her hands to no avail. That was when he saw her eyes flash from red to green. He managed to gasp out. "Rogue!" In that moment the grip loosened and Stryfe fell to the ground, coughing and grasping at him bloody neck.

Death stared down at Stryfe with a glazed expression before she spun around, her red eyes glaring daggers at Apocalypse. "Look what you did!" She screamed, fist flying behind her head, and forward again, aiming right for his fist.

Apocalypse raised his hand and caught her fist, gripping it. Death gasped as he tightened his grip on it. "How _dare_ you disobey me!" He hissed, his voice filled with so much fury, it was if he was putting all the anger he had felt in his life into those five words. His eyes were glaring at Death. "You can't possibly go against me anyways! I would crush you!" He yelled, his iron fist crushing Death's hand until all her bones were shattered.

"But I am Death!" She yelled, her scream of pain mingling with the words. "I can defeat anyone!" She raised her other hand to punch him.

Apocalypse swatted her arm away as if it were a fly. "Not me!" He yelled back, eyes burning with rage. "Now I am Apocalypse and you _will_ obey me!"

Death looked up at him, shaking. She looked ready to argue, but she couldn't. She bit down on her tongue until she tasted the tangy bitterness of blood.

Stryfe slowly stood, shaking, although he wasn't sure if it was weakness after the fight and near death, or out of fear. He'd never seen Apocalypse this angry. "Master?" He asked cautiously.

Apocalypse didn't rip his gaze from Death. He ignored Stryfe and addressed Death again. "Now you'll sit in your cage until I let you out." He grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground with ease. He then swing her around and she went flying across the room. She slammed into the back of the cage, and fell to the ground. She was on her feet within seconds and was racing across the cage, but before she could get out, the door slammed locked in her face. She screamed in fury as she sent jets of fire, ice, cherry bombs, whatever she could at the bars of the cage, but everything just bounced right back into her. She took the blast full on and hit the other side of the cage again. This time when she fell to the floor, she did not get up. She just laid, unmoving.

Apocalypse stared at Death's unmoving figure before turning and facing Stryfe. "Erase this incident from her mind. I do not want this to happen again. _Ever_! And don't let her out of the cage until I say so!"

Stryfe nodded and hurried across the room. Apocalypse turned to the other horsemen. "Back to work!" They turned and went back to their training, but not before giving his back a short, defiant look.

Once Apocalypse had left the room, Death lifted her head, glaring across at the room. Stryfe had stopped halfway to her cage to say something to the other horsemen. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she stared at Stryfe, wishing for his death. _This isn't over. _She repeated it over and over again in her head. _You'll be the first to go. You and Apocalypse. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: Again sorry for being gone forever! I swear I still love you all!!**


	6. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**BW: I have lots of muse tonight. :)**

* * *

**Plan?**

Death sat up, shaking in anger, wishing for release. It had been days and Stryfe still hadn't come to erase her memory. That was probably because he knew the longer he took to wipe her mind, the longer she'd have to stay in the cage. In a cage that repelled all mutations. It was her worst nightmare. Her single fear. Being stuck in a place where her powers didn't operate.

However it wasn't an entirely bad thing he was taking so long to erase her memory. It was giving her plenty of time to think.

Apocalypse was hoping the memory swipe would make her like she had been before. Loyal to him first and foremost. She had to laugh at that. Did they honestly think that they could change her? Clearly they thought so.

However she refused to change. She liked the way she was. She wouldn't have to answer to anybody anymore. She would take over the planet and eliminate everyone who dared to stand in her way.

She needed to think of a way to make sure she could prevent her memory from being wiped. All this time sitting in her had given her plenty of time to think of a plan. She felt a smirk tug at her lips. Yes it would definitely work.

She closed her eyes and drew forward the memories of the fight she had had with Stryfe. Then she pushed it to the furthest regions of her mind, where even the most powerful telepath wouldn't find them. Still eyes closed, she drew forward the same memories, but they were the ones from Stryfe's perspectives. The ones she had collected when she absorbed him.

She heard footsteps nearing the room and she let the smirk drop. A moment's pause and the creak as the door swung forward. Death opened her eyes and looked up at Stryfe.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not bothering to hide the mockery. Even if she said she wasn't ready, he'd swipe her mind anyways.

Death scowled. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to training." She replied.

Stryfe crouched down and lifted his hands to the side of her head. Death purposely pushed the memories she had collected of the fight with Stryfe from his own perspective to the front.

Yes, once her mind was 'swiped' she'd play along, pretend she was on their side. Sure, they'd find out later, but she'd deal with that when it came. For now, she was 'with them.'

------------------------------------------------------

Wanda was in her room when she got the summoning. She stood up and walked out of the room, stretching after her good night sleep. X had left way earlier for some breakfast.

As she was walking she heard someone walk up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who!"

Wanda smirked slightly. "Um.... Well I don't think you're John because you sound way to immature for him. Plus I think John is a midget." She lowered the hands and turned around and pretended to be surprised. "Oh! John!"

John was smiling too as he knew it was only a joke. "Funny."

Wanda's smirk widened. "I try." Wanda turned around and continued walking down the hall, John right next to her. "So, what do you think this is about?" She asked.

John smirked. "The World is in peril because of the Horsemen and we have to save it. That or they figured out the prophecy."

Wanda nodded. "Yah, probably."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was on his balcony looking out over the Institute grounds. He let out a somewhat sad sigh as pulled out his pack of cigarettes and took one out. He put it to his lips and was about to light it when he stopped, remembering something.

_He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He used a finger to light it as he put it to his lips._

_Rogue gaped at him. She grabbed the cigarette from him. "Gross!" She threw the cigarette away._

_Remy looked half shocked, half annoyed. "Hey! That was Remy's!" He yelled. _

_Rogue stood up. "If you want to suck on those cancer sticks, wait till I'm gone!" She growled as she walked away from him. _

Remy couldn't help but smirk slightly. Here he was, hesitating to light his cigarette. In a way it was ironic, he mused. When Rogue was around, he wanted to smoke, now here he was and she was gone, and he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Remy took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it over the edge of the balcony. He paused before reaching in his pocket and pulled out his entire back. Flipping if upside down, he dumped all the cigarettes over the railing and watch them all fall to the Earth.

He tossed the pack aside and smirked slightly. _I know you'd be proud of me Chere. If you saw what Remy was doing for you._

Remy looked back across the grounds with his black and red eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved Rogue. Though he was sure at this point anybody could see it. And the worst part was he could finally admit it to himself and Apocalypse has stolen her from him. _I promise you Chere, I'll get revenge. I'll get you back and kill Apocalypse myself if I have to. _That was when he got the summoning from the Professor.

------------------------------------------------------------

Once all the X-Men had assembled in the Recreation Room, Xavier began to speak. "It would appear the Horsemen are it again. Hank if you please?"

Beast nodded and turned on the T.V. The news came up. Julia was on her feet in an instant. "Oh my God! That's New York! That's here!"

Storm focused her brown eyes on Xavier. "Professor...What does this mean?"

Remy was smiling slightly. "It means we go downtown and confront les horsemen."

Xavier stopped everyone from moving with a quick look. "It would appear only Famine is causing destruction in New York." He turned to Scott. "Bring your brother home."

Scott nodded. "Everyone get in uniform and meet in the hanger in ten minutes!"

"Wait! I have a question!" Kurt shouted unexpectedly. "Why only Famine? Why is he by himself?"

Xavier nodded to Hank who changed the channel to a news report from Tokyo. Footage showed that War was on a rampage. The channel changed again to show Pestilence in Vigo, then again to San Juan where Death was.

Hank turned off the T.V. "It would seem that they are all busy destroying their own separate cities. Though I fear that by the time we get there, they will be long gone."

"So basically our best chance is to get Alex who's close by?" Wanda smirked. "Got it." This time everyone left the Recreation Room.

* * *

**AN: Please review so I know my fans haven't all completely upped and left me :(**


	7. Famine

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**BW: I have lots of muse tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Famine**

"I don't get it! Why do we have to take the Blackbird into the city? Why not just take cars? I mean, it's only a twenty minute drive to the city." Jubilee chattered to Kitty.

Kitty smiled slightly. "Well, like, look at it this way. It'll only take like, ten minutes if we, like, take the Blackbird."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Still doesn't make any sense." She muttered.

When they finally arrived in the main hanger, they realized they were last ones. Scott however, didn't seem to notice, as he was in the middle of naming people. "Deathstryke, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Ghost, Gambit, Psylocke, Colossus, Ivy, and Avalanche will remain in the Blackbird. If we need backup you guys are going to come help us. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and piled into the X-Jet. Cannonball was smiling slightly. He turned to Julia who was giving him a funny look. He explained. "My first real mission as an X-Men. I've been waiting for this forever!"

"Oh...." Julia took a seat in the back of the jet with Lance, who began whispering to her urgently.

Storm and Cyclops flew the Blackbird, and just under ten minutes they were landing the jet in an empty street of the normally busy New York.

"Okay everyone. Keep a sharp eye out for Famine. And keep you're communicators on at all times." The X-Men chosen to stay behind remained in the Blackbird while the others walked down the ramp, trying to locate the first horseman of Apocalypse.

--------------------------------------------------------

Death looked at a building close by, shooting optic blasts out of her eyes at the building. She watched it crumble and rubble covered the area.

She sighed in boredom. Long ago, the civilians had run away and she had no desire to chase them. She would prefer they jumped out at her and she could shoot wildly at them, enjoying the screams of terror that escaped their lips. Perhaps if she left and came back, they would be back in the streets.

Yes, that would work perfectly, but where would she go? She couldn't go back to the base. Apocalypse would get mad she hadn't finished the job.

Death smirked. Yes, she would check on the other horsemen and see how they were doing. She blinked once, and was gone with a BAMF.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jean nodded to Scott. "He's in an alley down a few streets."

Cyclops nodded back. "Let's go get him then." He put a hand to his visor as he led the group down the street.

After a couple of minutes something shot out from an alley and hit a billboard resting on top of a building. The billboard teetered for a second before falling off the building and falling towards the X-Men.

Jean raised an arm and stopped the billboard from crushing them. With a grunt she set the billboard down further down the street.

Out from the shadows of the alley, Famine came out, smirking slightly. "Hello again." He said in a voice filled with malice.

Danielle felt tears prick her eyes when she saw his blood red eyes, twisted smirk and dark hair. _Oh Alex, what happened to you? _Her mind cried.

Cyclops froze for a second before speaking. "Alright Famine. We know you want to fight us, but you can't possibly expect to beat us, so just give up now."

Scarlet Witch slapped a hand to her forehead. _He's a horseman for crying out loud! Does he really expect to negotiate with him._

Famine had a sarcastic look on his face. "You think I should give up? And what would my master say?" His face hardened. "I don't think she'd forgive me."

"Whoa! Say what?!" Quicksilver yelled in surprise. "Apocalypse is a woman?!?! That's disturbing!"

Famine shot Quicksilver an impatient look. He hadn't meant to say that. It was a slip of the tongue. Oh well. "I didn't mean Apocalypse. I meant my _real_ Master."

Cyclops narrowed his eyes. "And who's your real Master?" He asked.

Famine shook his head. "You'll find out." He growled. "Now let's fight!"

He shot a blast, which Cyclops ran in front of, opening his visor so that his own optic blasts met those of his brother's.

Pyro looked eager to join the fight, but Jean sent him a sharp look. "Don't Pyro. Let Scott handle this." Pyro scowled but lowered his hands.  
Danielle felt her eyes begin to water again. _Alex why do you want to fight us? _She squeezed her eyes shut. _What did Apocalypse do to you? Why'd he change you?! I love you!_

Danielle shook her head, the tears receding. _I can fix him!_ She ran over to Famine who was too busy in his battle of optic blasts with Cyclops that he failed to notice her. She ran into him, bowling him over. Famine landed on his back and she stood up and entered his mind before he could process what was happening.

--------------------------------------------------------

Death sat on the top of a roof over-looking New York. She had her feet dangling over the side of the building and watched as Mirage knocked Famine over and put a hand to her temples.

Death growled but stayed where she was, waiting to see how this would all turn out. As much as she feared losing Famine, she wanted to see if they had found the way to do so yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowcat caught Danielle, who for the moment was limp. She shot Jean a questioning look.

Jean smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Kitty. Danielle's power works mostly in making illusions. However the rare time she enters someone's mind, her body tends to go limp for a while. She'll be fine."

The smile dropped from her face as she looked at the top of a nearby building a series of thoughts that weren't her own entered her mind. "Hurry! Help me! She's going to kill me!"

Everyone shot each other questioning looks, but it was Jean who turned her head to see what Kitty was staring at. She tugged on the sleeve of Scott and whispered to him in an urgent tone. "Scott. Call for back-up. Now."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he communicated with the others. "X-Men? We need your back-up." He heard a "On our way!" From Deathstryke, before turning it off.

He turned to Jean. "What's going on?"

Jean didn't answer, she just kept looking up. Everyone turned their gaze to where Jean was looking and gasped in surprise.

There was Death sitting on top of a nearby building, a big smirk on her face. Her feet were swinging as if she was a little kid. "Oh don't mind me!" She yelled down, her tone laced with sarcasm and malice. "I'm just here to observe."

Jean shook her head. "What do you really want Death? A fight? Blood? You're not here to just watch."

Death jumped down and landed on the ground in a crouching position. She looked up at everyone and a smirk made it's way to her lips. Slowly she stood up, and noticed how those nearby took a few steps back.

She turned to Kitty slowly. "Hand me over her body and I'll make all those horrible thoughts go away."

Kitty clutched Danielle's body to her chest. "No." She said in a shaky voice.

Death took a few steps closer. "Give her here. I know you'd don't like those nasty thoughts. All the killing. And blood." She glanced over her shoulder, surveying the crowd until the blood red eyes rested on Jubilee. "The mauled remains of your best friend."

Shadowcat looked down at the unconscious Mirage then back up at Death. "But if I hand her over, you'll kill her." Death didn't reply so she continued in an unsure voice. "And later, you'll kill me anyways. So why should I?"

Jean took a step forward towards Death. "Leave her alone Death. Where's the glory in killing an unconscious person?"

Death cocked her head a bit to the side. "My name is Death. I specialize in torturing others, causing them so much pain, they cry for release. I kill not for the glory, but for my entertainment. Mangled bodies, a river of blood, that's my calling." She raised a hand and pointed it at Boom-Boom who was the next closest X-Men. "Kill a few of your friends before your very eyes. Then we'll see what you say. Last chance. Hand the illusionist over!" She tone sharpened to one that demanded order.

Kitty couldn't stop shaking now. She slowly shook her head from side to side. "No. I.....I can't just hand over Danielle."

Death sighed. "Very well. I'll come get her myself." She took one step and turned to the group. "If you're wondering why you can't move, it's because I hexed your feet. Good luck trying to move. It'll never happen." She continued her slow walk over to Kitty, who seemed frozen on the spot.

"Kitty! Run!" Scott yelled. "Don't just sit there!"

Kitty shook her head a little, eyes glued to Death. "I can't.... I'm.... stuck." She said, a little above a whisper.

Suddenly Peter jumped in front of her. "Back away!" He said in a tone filled with so much venom, it scared Kitty, even though she was more then aware he was on her side.

Death opened her mouth and yawned. "Right. I suppose I have to go through you to get to Mirage. Very well." Very lazily, she took up a fighting stance.

* * *

**AN: Please review so that I know my fans haven't all completely upped and left me :(**


	8. In His Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**BW: Oh yay to muse!!**

* * *

**In His Mind**

Famine looked around, confused by his surroundings. Why he was standing in the middle of an open field, he'd never know. More importantly, how he got there.

He saw someone standing on the other side of the field. He began to storm towards the person, recognizing the woman that had knocked him over.

Very calmly, she watched him. When he was closer, she spoke. "You're wondering where you are. And why you're here. So, I'll tell you." Famine stopped mid-step and watched her with unwavering eyes..

"You're in your own mind. I brought you here, because, I want to show you something." She looked at him with her dark chestnut eyes. "Do you remember me?" She asked slowly.

Famine gave her a weird look. "Should I remember you?!" He retorted.

Danielle bent down, so she was on her knees. "I don't know. Let's check." She put a hand on the ground and seemed to pull from the ground, a pink ball of light.

She stood up and looked at the pink ball of light floating a few millimetres above her open palm. "You ready for this?"

Famine just looked at her. "Huh?"

Suddenly the ball went shooting towards Famine. He jerked his head back when the ball got close. Then it seemed to stretch open before him. He gazed at it like in a trance as the ball seemed to envelope itself around him.

_Alex walked down the hall, tapping his fingers along the wall. He seemed off in his own world as he turned the corner only to run into someone. _

_The person he ran into dropped the notebooks in her hands, and loose leaf sheet papers scattered everywhere._

_Alex inhaled sharply. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help!" _

_He started gathering the sheets of paper. He looked at the Asian beauty who was gathering her things. "No. It's all my fault. I'm a bit clumsy."_

_Alex watched as her black hair fell into her face. He watched as she brushed her slender fingers against her cheek to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear. He felt his cheeks turn warm when she looked up at him with dark brown eyes, a small twinkle of amusement in them._

_Alex shook his head and picked up the rest of her papers. "No. No. It's my fault entirely. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going....um...." He trailed off as he realized he didn't know her name._

_She smiled warmly. "Danielle. Danielle Moonstar."_

_Alex stood up and helped her up. He handed her his papers. "I'm Alex Summers." He grinned._

_Danielle tilted her head and smiled curiously. "Are you Scott Summers brother?"_

_Alex stood up straighter and smiled proudly. "Yup! Younger brother to be exact. I've been here a few times, but I live in Hawaii. Never seen you around before. You new?"_

_Danielle nodded. "Yah I am."_

_Alex grinned. "Well, if you ever need help or want a tour of the city, I can... I don't know.... show you around?" He said hopefully._

_Danielle nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."_

Danielle was looking at Famine when he blinked and the memory faded away. "Still don't know who I am?" She asked slowly.

Famine looked away. "I'm sorry if you think I'm this Alex guy." He said slowly.

Danielle glared at him but it softened. He had apologized. That was a definite start. "Well, I'll just have to find him, won't I?"

_Alex and Danielle entered the kitchen. They looked at the three girls with their heads together, like they were plotting something._

_Alex rolled his eyes. "Girls." He mumbled, then flushed red, when Danielle shot a glare at him. _

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Danielle huffed._

_Alex put his fingers together and looked down. "Nothing....."_

_Danielle rolled her eyes. The other girls left the kitchen, still whispering in anxious tones. Danielle looked at Alex. "What? You think we're psychotic or something?"_

_Alex shook his head. "No..."_

_Danielle gave him a cool look. "Then what?"_

_Alex grinned mischievously. "Well.... It's just so typical for girls to be plotting against each other. I mean, it's what you guys do best." _

_Alex looked up in time to see Danielle turn her glass of water which she had just finished filling up, to splash it in his face._

_Danielle began laughing and Alex glared at her. "Oh, come on man! That was not cool!"_

_Danielle continued to laugh, while pointing a finger at him. Alex growled and Danielle let out a tiny squeak before turning to run out of the room, Alex hot on her heels, with a smile of amusement on his face._

Famine sunk onto his knees slowly once the memory left him. "No.... Please..." He whispered. He looked at the ground then glared up at her. "Go away!" He yelled.

Danielle bent over and pulled out another memory. "Sorry, you feel that way but we're just getting started."

_Alex tugged on Danielle's elbow. "Come on! Let's dance!"_

_Danielle's cheeks turned red. "What?! No! No, no, no, no.... No! I hate dancing! I can't dance."_

_Alex shook his head, a pleading look in his eye. "Oh come on. It's easy enough. I'll teach you."_

_He pulled her out onto the dance floor and took her waist in one hand and her hand in the other. Danielle looked around for a second before resting her one hand on his shoulder._

_They began to sway with the music slightly, other couples coming out to join them. Alex grinned when he noticed the smile on Danielle's face. "Having fun yet?"_

_Danielle gave him a smile. "Maybe. I'll tell you when I am." _

_They danced for another few minutes before Kitty came bouncing up to them. "Hey! Jean's tossing the flowers!" She grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her away._

_Danielle winked at Alex. "Aw! Just when I was having fun!" She teased._

**FLASH**

_Alex knocked on Danielle's bedroom door softly._

_Danielle was inside styling the last few bits of hair. "Just a minute." She smiled as she knew who was at the door._

_A minute later she put down her hair roller, and spun around, trying to examine the back of her hair. "Perfect." She whispered to herself. She quickly made sure her long blue dress wasn't wrinkled and that her jewellery was fastened properly._

_When she was satisfied with how she looked she opened the door to see Alex standing before her. "Hello gorgeous." He pulled out from behind his back a bouquet of flowers. "For you, my lady."_

_Danielle smiled at him. "Thank you, kind gentleman." She went back in her room and got out a vase. She filled it with water and put it on her dresser. She turned to see Alex leaning against her door frame, gazing at her in wonder._

_She giggled slightly, a cute smile playing on her lips. "What?"_

_Alex shook his head, as though bringing himself out of a daydream. "Um... Nothing. Come on, let's go."_

_She linked her arm with him and they left her room, a smile still on her face._

**FLASH**

_Danielle had her hand in Alex's hand when they left the restaurant. Dinner had been excellent and they had done a little dancing after their meal before Alex paid the bill and they left._

_Alex opened her side of the car door and closed it after her, before going over to the drivers side and getting in._

_Once he was in he turned to look at Danielle. She was looking straight ahead but she soon noticed he was gazing at her and she turned to look at him, smiling slightly. "What?"_

_Alex didn't say anything as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. His hand found its way to her face as he stroked her cheek softly._

_Danielle smiled against his lips. The kiss itself didn't last long, but it made Danielle feel as though she'd be happy forever._

_When Alex pulled back he was still grinning. "Nothing." He started up the car and they left the parking lot._

Famine had his face pressed into his knees and was shaking uncontrollably. "Why? Why are you doing this? Please... Just leave." He looked up at her, when he felt something wet land on his leg.

He put a hand on his cheek and realized it was coming from him. _Am I bleeding?_ He pulled his hand back to find water all over his fingers. "What... What's wrong with me?" He whispered hoarsely.

Danielle was kneeling right in front of him. "You're crying." She half stated, half observed.

Famine looked at her face. "Go away." He sounded weak.

Danielle put her hand to the ground. "Just one more."

_Alex rammed in Scott and they both laid on the ground. Alex and Scott stood up. Jean, Yuriko and Danielle did too, being the only ones left conscious. _

_Stryfe sighed and rolled his eyes taking his gun out. Alex jumped in front of Scott. "I won't let you take my brother!"_

_Stryfe sighed in exasperation. "Why do you think I want Cyclops? I want you Famine!"_

_Alex felt his face drain. Stryfe burst out laughing at the sight of his face. "Now let's get a move on. Our master is waiting." He shot the gun. _

_It hit Alex right in the chest, who didn't have time to dodge. Danielle let out a loud scream as Alex dropped to the ground, his body shaking and convulsing. _

_Scott turned angrily to Stryfe, who was about to teleport away. "No!" He ran and jumped on Stryfe, knocking him over onto the ground. "You bastard!" _

_Danielle kneeled next to Alex. "No! Don't leave me!" She screamed. Alex let out a loud yelp of pain and everyone turned to look at him just as he disappeared._

_Scott rammed his fist into Stryfe. "Bring him back! Bring my brother back!" _

_Stryfe chuckled as he used his telekinetic's to send Scott flying away. He stood up and teleported away, laughing evilly all the while. "Apocalypse is coming!" He cackled and disappeared._

_Danielle had tears running down her face. __**No! Alex! Come back!**_

Famine wrapped his arms around his side and let out a disgruntled noise. "This pain...." He muttered. "Why won't it leave?" He asked Danielle.

Danielle put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fight it. That's what makes it hurt. Just let go, and it'll be gone." She stood up. "Trust me on this one thing Famine." She hated having to call him Famine but she knew it was the last time she would. She soon faded away, leaving nothing behind but her words echoing in his mind. Famine let out a loud yell, and decided to take her advice.

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to lie, I had fun writing out these memories :)**


	9. Gone Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. And according to a quiz I'm most like Rogue. Huh.... **

**BW: Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Gone Forever**

Death gave Colossus an upper-cut and sent him flying into a nearby building. She turned swiftly, knocking Beast off his feet with a kick.

There was a small swooping noise and everyone turned to see the dark Pestilence flying into the street.

Death turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked, sending Avalanche flying into Ivy and Boom-Boom.

Pestilence observed how the X-Men stopped coming at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. "I thought you were in Puerto Rico."

Death smirked and turned away from the X-Men. "I was, but I got bored."

Pestilence looked down at her sternly. "Apocalypse will be mad if he finds out you left without finishing the job."

Death glared up at him. "I'll finish the job before I return! Apocalypse will never need to know. And don't forget who you're talking to _Pestilence._"

His eyes grew wide, before they closed part way, a smirk making its way to his face. "Forgive me."

Death smirked as well. "Soon will be our time to rise."

Pestilence turned back to the X-Men. "Let's dispose of them."

Death blinked and watched as Pestilence began to charge at the nearby Iceman, but stopped when Death grabbed his leg and hauled him back to the ground.

Danielle rose from Kitty's arms and turned to look at Famine. He was kneeling on the ground clutching his head. He let out a loud yell of pain and buried his face in his knees, trying to hide his face full of pain.

Death looked between Famine and Danielle. All too suddenly, she noticed how his hair began to turn lighter. "No Famine! Fight it off!" She yelled.

Danielle ran up to him and circled her arms around his shoulders. Alex kept yelling, before stopping to look up at Death. His eyes were red. "Forgive me. They're too strong!" He gasped before his eyes turned brown. Half a second later they rolled into the back of his head and he slumped into Danielle who continued to cradle him.

Pestilence nudged Death. "Come on! We can take these guys ourselves!"

He began to run at the X-Men again but stopped when Death spoke. "No."

All the X-Men and Pestilence turned to look at her in surprise. Pestilence found his voice first. "Why?"

Death shook her head. "We already lost Famine. No point to continue this fight. This fight-" She made a gesture with her hands. "Was to keep him.... But we lost him. We failed. We..." She trailed off for a moment. "Failed."

Pestilence opened his mouth, but closed it instantly. "I understand."

He walked back to her side. Death turned around and the two started to walk down the street, away from the confused X-Men team.

Suddenly Remy ran forward and yelled at them. "Hey! Why not kill us? You have the perfect chance to do so now! Why wait?"

Death turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Like I said, no point in fighting anymore. You got Famine, and I truly have no desire to fight at this point in time." She sounded bored as she turned back around, but before she could take a step, she partially turned around and look at the team. "You may have got lucky in taking Famine, but don't expect it to be so easy for the rest of us. The other horsemen are much stronger than you can imagine. You'd be best to stay out of our way."

She did turn back around, walking away again, but Remy wouldn't stop. "Oh yah? What if we choose you get in your way. And Apocalypse's for that matter?"

Death turned and stared down at the ground, clenching her fists. "A word of advice if you please? Don't try to fight Apocalypse. He's one of the two most powerful mutants in the world. You can't possibly expect to beat him." Her fists clenched even more and she spoke with disgust. She turned to smirk at the group. "Leave Apocalypse to me."

Remy gasped. "What are you saying?"

Death's smirk widened but she shook her head. "Foolish lowlife. Isn't is obvious?" She didn't say anything more, but she was sure the others got her meaning.

Storm shook her head. "Wait a minute! You said Apocalypse was only one of the two most powerful mutants in the world. Who's the other?"

Death looked at her and opened her fist slowly. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. It's me, of course. A level Six mutant." Everyone gasped as the words she said registered in their minds. "Shocked? Yes, I'd thought you might. After all, you never imagined Level Six mutants existed. Well they do, and soon, I'll be the only one. The strongest mutant the world has even witnessed."

"But why?"

Death looked at Remy. "Why what? There are very many possible answers to that question. Why do I want to betray Apocalypse? Because he stands in my way. Why do the Horsemen listen to me? Because _I_ amtheir Master. They listen to me, and only me. Why do I hate Stryfe? Because he's supposedly got me figured out. Why do I want to kill him? Because he's annoying and I hate him above everything else. Including all of you. But your real question is: Why am doing this? Telling you all of this?" She didn't wait for anyone to nod in consent. "Because I'm warning you. Don't get in Apocalypse's way. He'll kill you, and I don't want you to die before you have the chance to see my rise to glory."

She turned her blood red eyes to them. "Now, that I've warned you, I don't ever want to see you intervene in my affairs again. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

She turned and walked alongside Pestilence and grabbed his hand into hers. They didn't get far as Remy called after them. "Come back here, Rogue!"

Death stopped walking. She didn't turn to look at anyone. She just froze, not moving, not speaking.

Slowly she turned and flashed her crimson eyes at them. She spoke in a low voice, a look on her face that said she was debating with something in her mind. She looked unsure when she spoke. "Do yourself a favour.... Forget that name...." She looked up at them, the unsure look still on her face. "Because the day Apocalypse dies, will be the day she dies."

Her words were greeted with silence and she turned around. "Until then X-Men. No doubt in my mind we _will_ meet again."

Pestilence leaned forward and grabbed Death's hand again. Death smirked up at him and they took one step together before teleporting away.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think??**


	10. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**BW: Oh, I just remembered something. I'll explain it in the next chapter though.**

* * *

**What Happened?**

Jubilee sunk to her knees and let her shoulder sag. "I'm so glad that's over and done with."

Hank had a look on his face that said he was trying to think. "But I don't understand something. It would appear Death isn't completely under Apocalypse's control... but if she isn't, why would she attack us?"

Jean shook her head. "We should get back to the Professor." She said with an anxious look at the still unconscious Alex.

Kitty nodded, her eyes still wide. "Yah, he'll know what to do!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Apocalypse watched as his _three _horsemen entered the main chamber. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Death? Where's Famine?" He asked.

Death growled. "The X-Men got him."

Stryfe had a smug look on his face. Apocalypse's face twisted in anger. "WHAT?!" He roared.

"I said the X-Men got him." She repeated.

Pestilence looked between Death and Apocalypse. "We tried to keep him on our side.... but the strength of their will power was... too strong." Pestilence finished slowly.

Apocalypse ignored Pestilence and got right in Death's face. "How could you possibly lose Famine to them?!" He had his face inches from Death's as he continued to yell. "How could you fail me?!" Death turned her head away slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "You stupid, pathetic, worthless horseman!"

Death opened one eye, and then another and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." She said extremely quietly.

Apocalypse opened his mouth to yell some more but stopped himself. "No you're not." He muttered.

Death smirked and tilted her head towards him. "No. I'm not." She agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor! We have a lot to tell you!" Scott said as he pushed open Xavier's office door.

Magneto who was standing before Xavier's desk turned around. "Do you now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here. Just lay him on this bed." Jean pulled the covers back on one of the hospital beds.

Nightcrawler had teleported them inside the room, Danielle had taken the elevator down to the hospital room.

She entered the room just as Jean started pulling the covers back up over Alex, and Kurt teleported out of the room to see what had happened on the mission from Scott.

Danielle watched Alex as his breathing seemed to quicken and he began coughing, his cheeks turning red.

"Jean?" She panicked looking over at the other woman.

Jean ran over to him. "Shit!" She hissed under her breath. "He's burning up." She ran out of the room towards the storage cabinet where all the medicine was kept.

Danielle ran forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. _Oh, please be okay! Don't do this to me! I can't lose you again!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Death demolished target after target in the training room, emitting high pitched screeches with every movement.

She heard someone enter the room, but ignored it for a bit. She stopped and looked at the doorway, her eyes hardening when she saw who it was.

Stryfe smirked. "We have a special mission my dear Death."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men were gathered in the War Room. "And then they just teleported away and we rushed back here." Scott finished the story. "Does that make any sense to you Professor?"

Xavier had his chin resting on his fist. Magneto stood beside him looking at Xavier with a curious look. "What's running through that head of yours Charles?"

Xavier opened his mouth to speak when a BAMF came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look but gasped at the sight.

Kurt stuttered. "D...De...." He stopped, not bothering to finish.

A grin came across Stryfe's face. "And don't forget me!"

Death turned to glare at Stryfe. "Hurry up and give them the message, or I might just be tempted to kill them all now." She hissed at him, cracking her knuckles, tilting her head in a mocking way.

Scott stood up, putting a hand to his visor. "You can bet you won't take us down without a fight!" He yelled.

Stryfe smirked. "Perhaps, but it'd be all too easy to kill you."

Xavier turned his wise face to Scott. "Sit down!" He said with a stern tone, that made Scott look at him in shock, before sitting down, lowering his hand.

Death had begun walking around the table slowly, making everyone shiver as if the tempertature had begun dropping. Kitty was shaking the most as she tried not to notice the fact that Death had stopped right behind her chair.

Death began to lean in, but Peter gave her a sharp glare from across the table. Death stood up straight. "Watch your back..... _coward._" She raised one finger and poked the other girl inbetween her two shoulder blades. Kitty's breath caught in her throat, as if a jolt had passed through her. Death started laughing.

Stryfe rolled his eyes. "Death! Stop playing with them. We have a message to deliver."

Death reappeared next to him. "So deliver it!" She snapped, while turning her back on the group.

Stryfe growled. "Now is not the time for your smart mouth." He hissed under his breath to her.

Death glared at him. "Now is not the time to be so annoying."

Stryfe glared at her and Death growled back. They seemed to come to a stalemate so Stryfe finally shook his head and turned to the group. "Apocalypse wants to give you a message, so settle down Cyclops. We don't plan on attacking you... Though keep up the challenges and I won't be able to control Death for much longer."

Death was now at the other end of the table. "HA!"  
"Here's the deal. You leave the horsemen to what they do best, and we promise to let you live your lives out in peace. Get in our way and we will make sure you don't last another minute."

Scott growled. "No deal!"

Death was suddenly standing in front of him. "Are you sure about that?" She asked as she caused a shiver to go down his spin. She spun around and continued walking around the table. "Would you really risk your own lives for those who are weak and undeserving of this life?"

No response. She smirked. "I'll assume your silence means you'll be sticking to the deal." She was now beside Stryfe but looked at the group. "Do not try to take away another horseman. We lost one. We lose one more and you'll be the reason this planet blows up. But not before I'd tortured every single living thing into insanity."

Death caught the eye of Carol Danvers who was standing at the other end of the room. "Get ready girl. I want you in tip top shape when we fight." Ms. Marvel taunted.

Death glared at the other woman and ran in front of her so fast Carol didn't even have time to breathe. "I should get into shape?" She growled. "_I _SHOULD? Bitch! I am DEATH!!" She yelled, aiming a punch at her jaw, but she stopped when she was less then an inch from her face.

Stryfe had grabbed her arm by the elbow, halting her in her tracks. "Now is not the time Death!" He yelled.

Death stood frozen for a second, then continued through with the punch, but swung it around, missing Carol and landing on Stryfe so fast he didn't have time to move as she lowered it to hit him in the gut. "Don't ever try to tell me what to do!" She screamed as he hit the wall.

She stormed over to him and picked him off the ground and slamming him against the wall. "Get in my way again and you're dead!" She hissed as she dropped him.

She stood looking at the wall for a second, before spinning around to look at the group. She tipped her head slightly. "That goes for all of you! Get in my way and you're dead! Stay out of my way!" She growled. Taking the time to glare at every single person in the room in turn. "Stay away!" She hissed and teleported away.

Stryfe stood up slowly and looked at the group as held his side. "Kill her!" He too teleported away.

Jubilee jumped up. "Oh my God?! Did he just say what I think he said? He wants us to kill Rogue?"

* * *

**AN: I like reviews :)**


	11. Death's Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.**

**BW: Okay, so many of you have been asking: Is Death really evil? Is it actually Rogue taking over? Or something along those lines. The idea I had is hard to explain but I'll try my best. Death is evil. Yes Rogue is in her mind though. But that was my idea for what it's like for all the other Horsemen. They're possessed pretty much. Their real selves are sort of locked away in the back of their minds, except the Horsemen are so in control, it's like their previous selves don't exist. Make sense? Anyways, In the one chapter, there was a brief glimpse of Rogue in which she dropped Stryfe because she was killing him and she didn't want to. That was a very brief second though. That was it for Rogue though. The rest has been Death. Now let me explain that if I can. Death is pure evil, and one of the strongest mutants alive. She's so strong she's breaking the control Apocalypse has on her. Now, just because she's planning to kill Apocalypse and Stryfe does not suddenly make her good. No. She's still evil because after that she plans on taking over and basically doing all Apocalypse was planning to do, just all herself so she can take all the credit.  
Alright. I hope that helped to clear the question up. If you have anymore questions, please feel free to ask. :)

* * *

**

**Death's Invasion**

Jubilee pushed open the door to her and Kitty's bedroom. "Oh my God. Death is really scary when she's that close to you. I don't know how you managed to stand up to her back in New York."

Kitty shook herself slightly before slowly lowering herself onto her bed. "I don't know either. I was just frozen, so it was more of the fact I couldn't move."

Jubilee shook her head. "Either way, it was still pretty brave. Except for the fact that Death seems to hold a grudge against you."

Kitty sighed. "I know. I feel like she's watching me." She murmured slowly.

Jubilee turned to look at her. "What do you mean, Chica?"

Kitty was looking down at her lap. "I don't know. She gave me chills when she leaned in to talk to me back in the War Room. And then she touched me and I felt so cold. It's hard to describe... like you know in Harry Potter with the Dementors? Like that. And now I feel like someone's watching me, but wherever I look, I can't seem to find anyone...."

Jubilee hugged her friend. "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you're just being paranoid. Besides.... between you and me, I think our Rogue is still in their. I don't know where, but I still have a feeling she's in their, trying to fight for her way out. You know? Like how back in the city when Death said she didn't feel like fighting?"

Kitty smiled a bit. "Thanks Jubes. But still.... I have a feeling in my stomach that says something bad is going to happen... and that we're still being watched."

Jubilee smiled. "Don't worry. You know if it was anyone bad, Xavier would have picked up on it...."

Jubilee then got a funny look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as she began a rough round of coughing.

Kitty looked at Jubilee. "Jubes? What's the matter? Are you alright."

Blood began pouring from Jubilee's mouth. Kitty let out a little shriek. "Jubilee?! What's wrong?" She turned to look at the door. "HELP!!"

Jubilee let out a huge gasp and flopped to the floor. "I'm dead!" She gasped, not moving or breathing. Kitty's eyes widened as she realized somebody had been standing behind Jubilee. Kitty felt drained.

Death smirked. "What's the matter coward? Never seen a dead body before. Never seen someone killed right in front of you?"

Kitty was about to respond when the bedroom door burst open. Peter stood there looking in. As soon as he spotted Death his skin began to turn to metal. "You! Leave!" He ordered Death.

Death didn't even blink as she made a crushing motion with her hand. Peter's face twisted until dents began to form in his metal skin. Soon he was gasping for breath as he was being crushed to death.

Kitty looked back at the merciless Death. "NO! STOP IT!" She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Death looked at Kitty with distain. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kitty gripped the sides of her head. "I don't know!" She shook her head, tears spilling faster than before. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as a sickening bone crushing sound echoed through the room and Peter's screams of pain were cut short.

Death continued to mock Kitty. "Aw, the poor coward. Can't stand up for others. Pathetic!"

Bobby appeared next in the doorway. "What's going on?" His eyes caught sight of his dead girlfriend. "No..." He whispered. "Jubilation!" He ran to her side before looking up at Death, his eyes murderous. "You killed her!"

Death leaned in with a smirk on her face. "The name's Death."

Bobby stood up, but before her could make a move, Death had her naked hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. Kitty looked at Death in horror. "No! Not Bobby too! Let him go!"

Bobby's veins stuck out all over his face. Within seconds he stopped moving all together.

Death turned her head to glare at Kitty. "You going to let him die too?" She asked.

Kitty buried her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Bobby jerked once and then went limp. Death tossed him to the side like an old toy, dropping him onto the motionless body of Jubilee.

Death sighed in annoyance as she looked at the crying Kitty. "You let your friends die. You're on your way to making a fine horseman. Come with me, and we can rule the Earth together."

Kitty looked from, Death's outstretched hand to Death's face, where she was smirking. Kitty's eyes hardened. She slapped Death's hand away. "You expect me to come after you killed my friends?!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Death looked up at the ceiling. "Very well. Just know that you will be the last to die." She floated up and went through the ceiling. Not a minute later Kitty could hear the screams, running footsteps and thuds as others dropped to the ground.

Kitty ran out of her room and upstairs. When she reached the top, she couldn't help the ear splitting scream that escaped her throat. The scream seemed never ending and Kitty couldn't stop as she saw all the bloodied bodies of everyone she had come to care about, sprawled all over. Avalanche, Jean, Storm. Even Magneto and Destiny.

Kitty closed her mouth as her breathing became laboured as she got the horrible feeling she was being watched. She spun around slowly, her breathing loud and erratic.

Death was standing right behind her. "And now it's your turn coward." She hissed as she raised a fist filled with bones claws.

Kitty felt the red hot anger burn through her veins. She screamed in fury and punched Death in the face with all her might. Before everything went black, she had the satisfaction of seeing Death's smirk falter.

--------------------------------------------------

Death closed her red eyes slowly. _Mm, that was for the best. Though you probably won't believe it._

"Hey Death! Head's up!" Pestilence called as he threw a brick at her head. She didn't move or even open her eyes as the brick phased right through.

Death opened her eyes slowly, still looking at nothing. _I expect no thank you. You won't even know it was me that gave you that dream._

She blinked her red eyes a couple of times. _I look forward to meeting you in battle Shadowcat. You are powerful if you could break that death sleep I bestowed upon you._

She opened her eyes again and glared at Pestilence. "Prepared to pay for the consequences of your actions?"

_Then again, you are just a coward I'll enjoy tormenting and destroying.... _

------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee turned on the bedside table, her eyes wide with alarm. "Kitty? What's wrong?"

Kitty looked at Jubilee, before jumping out of bed and running out of the room. "Kitty?!" Jubilee called after her friend.

Kitty ran through the door. Running faster than normal she tore down the hallway to her boyfriend's bedroom and began pounding on the door.

Slowly Peter opened the door, a tired look on his face. "Kitty?" Kitty suddenly launched herself into his arms. "You're alive!"

Confused, Peter just pat Kitty's back. "Of course I'm alive! What's the matter?"

Bobby was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Pete? What's going on?"

Pete looked at his room mate. "Nothing, Kitty just came to see me."

Kitty didn't say anything. She glanced over at Bobby, relief in her face as she saw he too was uninjured. Tired, but in one piece. The door had been left ajar so Jubilee pressed it open slightly. "Kitty? What's going on?"

Kitty let go of Peter and brushed her hair out of her face. "Sorry for bothering you guys." She started slowly. "But I had to make sure you guys were okay."

Pete smiled slightly. "It's okay Kitty. Now tell us what's going on."

Kitty shook her head. "It was a really bad dream." She whispered.

Pete lead Kitty over to his bed where they sat down. Jubilee just stood by the door, closing it shut.

Kitty began telling her story. "Okay, me and Jubilee were talking. Then I told her how I felt like I was being watched all the time and then Jubilee..." She swallowed painfully." Jubilee died."

Everyone's jaws dropped, Jubilee's more so and her face drained of all colour. "I...I died?"

Bobby held out his hand and Jubilee took it slowly before sitting on the edge of his bed where he wrapped it protectively around her waist.

Kitty nodded. "Yah. Death was in our room. And she killed you. Then I screamed for help.... and Pete came... And then Bobby. And she killed you both. And I was so scared." She bit on her thumb nail, a habit she used to have whenever she got nervous. "And she killed everyone. I went and saw everyone was bleeding and were lying on the floor dead! Then Death came back and she was going to kill me too... but I punched her in anger and I woke up. But it didn't matter. Everyone died." She sighed and slumped into Peter, as if the story exhausted her.

Peter rubbed his hand on her back. "There, there. It's alright Kitty. It was just a dream. It wasn't real-"

Kitty's head shot up. "That's the thing Pete. It felt so real. I felt like I could have... would have.... died."

Jubilee tilted her head. "In your dream?"

Kitty shook her head once. "Yes and no. It's like if I hadn't woken up, I would have died in real life too."

Jubilee's eyes widened. "But that's impossible! How could that even happen? There's no way you could have died!"

Kitty put a hand to her forehead. "But remember, this is Death were talking about. She can do anything. She probably _could _kill us in our sleep... look how easily she got inside the Institute today."

Peter shook his head. "We live under the roof of Xavier. He keeps tabs on all of us. He won't ever let any of us die in our sleep."

Both girls relaxed visibly. "Yah." Kitty said with a yawn. "You're probably right." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

Peter gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't mind."

She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." Both girls said their good night and went back to their room.

Peter and Bobby got back under their covers before turning out the lights. Both boys sat in silence staring through the darkness, well aware the other was wide awake. Finally Bobby spoke. "Do you really believe Xavier can keep Death from killing us in our sleep?"

There was a long silence and then Peter's answer. "No."

* * *

**AN: Not only do I take questions, but I also adore comments *Wink wink nudge nudge* Any suggestions, critisms are appreciated as well, so long as you're not too mean. 3**


	12. He Died

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.**

**BW: So, for the next little bit of this story, I'm thinking the focus is going to shift more onto another character. Not going to say who, but hopefully the idea that I have in my head turns out alright. We'll see where it takes us. :)  


* * *

**

**He Died  
**  
Kitty first woke up when she felt someone shake her shoulder gently. She was awake but didn't open her eyes. The person shaking her shoulder paused for a minute before giving it another shake and whispering her name. "Katherine."

Kitty opened her eyes slowly and saw Peter peering at her. "Katherine?"

Kitty opened her eyes fully. "Yeah, I'm awake." She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a nice sleep...."

Peter smiled slightly. "Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Last night you were very upset."

Kitty nodded and sat up. "I'm okay now." She yawned and stretched. Jubilee appeared after closing the door, and stood nearby the door with Bobby. The two boys must have come in together. To Kitty's surprise, Jubilee was fully dressed. Usually the other girl refused to get out of bed until Kitty was fully dressed and pulled her from under her blankets. It must have been all the excitement the day before that caused the girl to forget about sleeping in.

Kitty pushed her blankets off and stood up, making her way across the room to her dresser and pulled out clothes. "Give me a minute to get dressed and we can head down to breakfast. Okay?"

There was murmured agreement and the nod of heads so Kitty went into the bathroom and got changed as fast as she could. She gave her hair and teeth a quick brush before stepping out.

Kitty smiled when she looked over and saw the Peter had made her bed. "Thanks." She said as he stepped to her side and took her hand. "Let's go eat!" Kitty wanted to try and stay positive and distracted so she could forget about the nightmare that had been the previous day.

Kitty led the way out of the bedroom with Peter beside her and the four students started down the hall to the elevator to take them to the main floor. The only got halfway down the hall when Pietro bolted out of his bedroom, and pushed past them as if he didn't see them.

Jubilee turned to give him a rude comment, but he was already gone up the staircase. Lance came out of the bedroom a second after him. He followed Pietro at a much slower pace, but his feet were still moving at an urgent speed. He walked past them, though not as rudely as Pietro. He had a faraway look on his face, as if he didn't see them.

"Lance?" Bobby called. "What's going on man?"  
Lance turned to look at them briefly, shuffling backwards. "I don't know. The Professor just asked everyone connected to the Brotherhood to come upstairs."

Pyro and Wanda were soon in the hall running after Lance. "Did you get that message?" Pyro asked. Lance nodded and they headed to the stairs at a quick pace.

Kitty looked at the other three and as if they came to a silent agreement, they headed to the stairs as well and saw a crowd of the adults and old and new Brotherhood members gathered in the wing where the current Brotherhood were residing.

Jean was in front of the door, calling into the room. "Toad! You have to open the door so we can help you!"

Mystique came over and pushed past the red-headed telekinetic. "Let me handle this." She muttered, then yelled sharply. "Toad! Open the door this instant! As your-"

Mystique was cut off as the door flung open and Toad jumped out of the room to the other side of the hall, jumping onto the ceiling so he was out of reach of everyone.

Mystique glared at Toad sharply. "Now, what is the-"

Toad let out a dreadful wail. "He's dead!"

Magneto looked up at the frightened Toad. "Who? Who's dead?"

"Blob!" Toad yelled before covering his face in shock.

"FRED?!" Lance yelled and tried to run into the room as if he wanted to see this for himself, but Tabitha and Julia held him back, each gripping an arm.

Pietro didn't say anything but his eyes widened in shock.

X, who had followed the crowd upstairs, bit her lip, taking a step back out of the crowd, looking nervous.

Pyro and Wanda gave each other confused faces. How could Blob be dead? He was perfectly fine yesterday....

Mystique narrowed her eyes and spoke what they were thinking. "What?! How is that possible? We all saw him yesterday. He was fine! He couldn't have just died overnight!"

"Well he did!" Toad yelled, his voice cracking at the last note.

"How?" Mystique challenged.

"I don't know, man! We were talking last night. Then he said he felt really tired so we went to sleep, I got up this morning and... Just go look at him yourself, yo!"

Xavier, Jean and Betsy went inside the room, Magneto following closely, beckoning for Mystique to follow. The five entered the room and looked at the bed Blob was lying in. His blanket was tucked right up to his chin. He looked perfectly fine. As if he was just sleeping.

Magneto observed as a dark crimson liquid dripped from the sheets onto the floor. Mystique, however, didn't appear to notice anything as she stormed over to the bed and yanked the blanket back.  
Betsy couldn't help herself as she let out a small scream. Then both her and Jean slapped their hands to their mouths in shock.

Mystique gaped at the body and Magneto just wrinkled his face in disgust. Mystique backed away from the body so she could stand next to her boss.

Xavier sighed as he took in the full damage done to Fred Dukes. There, in the middle of his torso, were several stab wounds. There was a single slice across his neck, which no doubt was the fatal blow.

Jean took in all the injuries before turning to Xavier. "Professor... Look at the wounds." She paused and took a step closer. "These holes are all the exact same size. They're the exact same size as Logan's claws. War must have done this."

Betsy shook her head. "He couldn't have for several reasons. One, we would have detected him. I mean, three telepaths in one building. One of us would have sensed him. And two, how would he have gotten here? Pestilence or Death would have had to have brought him here. And neither is exactly quiet, being as destructive as they are."

"Then who could have done this?" Magneto challenged.

There were tiny footsteps as Kitty entered the bedroom, Jubilee, Peter, and Bobby close behind.  
Xavier turned his around to look at Betsy. Jean used her telekinesis to make the blanket cover the body before any of the teenagers saw.

Xavier turned back to his student. "Yes Kitty? Do you have some information or thoughts on this matter?" He asked kindly.

Kitty took a deep shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself somewhat. "I know what happened to Fred. Or Blob. Whatever his name is." She stuttered and got flustered in her fear. She took another breath. "I know.... because I almost died too." She forced herself to take a calming breath and continued. "Death came after me.... in my dreams...." Kitty explained her dream and feelings of despair in a rush.

Mystique narrowed her eyes. "If everyone else in your dream died, how come we're still alive. Why only Fred? Clearly your dream was nothing more than a dream." Mystique snarled.

Kitty lowered her head. She hadn't thought of that. If everyone else in her dream had died, why had only Fred been the dead one on the morning? Her head shot up with the answer. "Because after I woke up, Death must have gone after him."

Betsy shook her head. "Dreams are just images your brain sends you during your sleep."

Xavier was in deep thought. "Alright Elizabeth." He raised a hand to silence her. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention Katherine. You can go now." Kitty grabbed Peter's hand and led her friends out of the room. Xavier turned back to the group. "Kitty presents an interesting point. Death has all the mutations of everyone in this school..."

Magneto continued his train thought. "With the right combinations of power say, Mirage's ability to project illusions, and Jean's power to enter others minds, she could very well kill us in our sleep."

Magneto and Xavier shared a quick glance and through their gaze they came to a mutual agreement. Death had to be stopped.... by any means necessary.

Outside the room, X watched the crowd slowly thin out, as everyone left, not wanting to believe that someone, more specifically, Death, had broken into the school and was going to pick them off. One by one.

"Hey X! Let's go! You're getting left behind." X looked up to see Pietro and Wanda looking at her and beckoning her to come.

She didn't reply, she just nodded and caught up to them, then let them guide her downstairs. She wondered what would happen if it wasn't Death who was killing them.

* * *

**AN: Questions? Comments? Please Review!! I will love you forever! :)  
**


	13. A New List

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.**

**BW: Wow this chapter is long. I didn't even realize it.  


* * *

**

**A New List**

Magneto didn't want to bury Blob on the School property, but he had no choice, seeing as it would take too long to get to their main headquarters, and they couldn't transport his bloodied body. So Blob was buried deep in the forest, near the edge of the Institute's property.

Magneto made it clear he didn't want anyone intruding on the ceremony, so most the X-Men spent the day inside the mansion. X watched John, Wanda, Pietro, and Lance walk into the forest, and watched them appear from the forest about an hour later.

She watched them as they made their way back into the Institute, their faces completely neutral. The whole day, the school had been in chaos. All the teachers running around, trying to figure out what they would do about Death's new method of killing.

For some reason, it didn't exactly bother X-23. She didn't know why, but she wasn't worried or scared. Come to think of it... she didn't really have any fears period. People believed her to be tough, not afraid of a fight or a little pain. That's what everyone saw, and she wanted to keep it that way.

X-23 looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was 7:30. She let out a small yawn. It was still early, but for some reason, she felt really tired. She got changed into a black t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, before getting into bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

All the teenagers were in the recreation room, minus X. "Hey, where is she anyways?" Asked Pietro from where he was about to take a shot at the pool table. He did just as he finished his sentence, but he missed.

Pyro went around the table to make his own shot. "I don't know, man. Haven't really seen her all day..." He managed to make a good shot. He stood up and called across the room. "Hey, Wanda? Pietro was wondering if you've seen X all day?"

Wanda turned her head to look at him and her brother. "I saw her this morning but that was it. You know, she's probably in our room. You know how she likes to spend so much time to herself."

Pietro looked at his sister. "Could you... I don't know... check up on her? Usually she's chasing me around all day, but I haven't seen her at all."

Wanda stood up and slowly made her way to the room doorway, smirking. "Why? You worried?"

Pietro tried to keep himself from revealing any emotions. "Maybe?"

Wanda left the room at a relaxing pace, making her way to her room to see where her friend had gone off to.

------------------------------------------

X woke up in her bed. She rolled over to look at her bedside table to see the clock still read 7:30.  
_How is that even possible?_ She knew she had definitely fallen asleep, but she couldn't have slept for 24 hours. And it couldn't be morning, as the sun was still setting.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked on Wanda's bed to see Death sitting on it, staring at her intently.

Death smirked slightly. "Hello."

X-23 sat up, claws popping out. She let out a growl. "What the Hell have you done?" She hissed, taking a step forward.

Death shifted her position a little, both feet resting on the floor. Her smirk widened. "I've done nothing. All I've done is taken a little journey through your mind."

X-23 widened her eyes before changing her face to a neutral state. "What? So you mean this is all in my head?"

Death nodded once. "Precisely." She eyed X-23's claws. "I've come to realize you aren't exactly scared of me. Not afraid of fighting me. Though I have come to realize what you are afraid of."

------------------------------------------------------

Wanda slowly made herself to her room. She pushed open the door and walked in, noticing that X was already in bed. Wanda smirked. "Hey, sleepy head." She teased, knowing her friend wouldn't notice.

X should have heard her. The girl had heightened senses for crying out loud! Wanda poked X's shoulder. "Hey.... Wake up." Still X did not move. Wanda looked around the room and grabbed X-23's shoulder, giving it a sharp jerk. "X!"

Her eyes shot open. "Huh?"

Wanda sighed with relief. "God. For a minute I thought you were dead or something when you didn't move when I first called your name."

X let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry. I'm just really tired." She blinked and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt very weird. Like she had been placed into a new body and was trying to get used to it. "I...uh... I have to go find something."

Wanda blinked at her in a puzzled manner. "What?"

X climbed out of bed and staggered half way across the room, flapping her arm when Wanda got up to go and try and assist her. "I'm just hungry is all." She muttered, opening the door and leaving.

---------------------------------------------------

Pietro looked up as Wanda entered the room. "All safe and sound?" He asked. Wanda didn't seem in a rush or upset, so it must mean it was all good.

Wanda nodded in an absent minded way. "Huh? Oh yah."

Pyro looked up. "Hey, Wanda." He said, putting his stick down and heading over to her. "Is something wrong?"

Wanda shook her head. "No. I'm just thinking." She sat down.

John sat down beside her and rested a hand on her knee. "About what?" He asked in a little above a whisper.

Wanda looked at him. "X."

Pietro was standing in front of her milliseconds later. "What about Laura?"

Wanda looked at him, allowing a brief look of amusement cross her face before turning serious again. "She seemed very distressed while she slept and - Don't look at me like that Pie!- She seemed out of it as she got up and walked out of the room."

"Where'd she go?" Pietro asked, looking ready to run off.

Wanda blinked. "I think she said to the kitchen but-" Pietro didn't let her finish as he sped off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Laura's hand was shaking uncontrollably, and the harder she tried to stop it, the harder it just seemed to shake. She sighed in a defeated sort of way as she pressed her forehead into the palms of her shaking hands.

At a creak she snapped her head up, eyes shifting in every direction. She soon chided herself for being so jumpy when she realized it was just one of the usual house noises. Still, the butterflies in her stomach jumped about. She clenched her hand into a fist and bit down on it, trying to calm her nerves.

She could still feel the anxiety and panic in her swelling. She bit down harder still, until she tasted the salty tang of blood. The sharp taste on her tongue caused her to remove her hand and look at her hand, watching it sew itself back together curiously, as though she hadn't realized she could do that before. The blood dripped from her hand onto the clean marble counter, the sight of the blood seeming to calm her, and make her feel somehow satisfied.

The sound of approaching footsteps seemed to break into her trance and bring her back to reality. She shook her head, blinking rapidly. The footsteps were getting louder, coming closer.

Without thinking, she slipped off the stool quietly, tiptoeing across the kitchen ever so quietly. SNIKT. She raised her claws to eye level, ready to stab whatever crossed the doorway.

The door burst open and X let out a yell and her fist and claws flew forward.

"WHOA!"

--------------------------------------------------

John grinned at Wanda, as he took another shot at the pool table. "Ten bucks says X flays Pietro, X yells at him a bit for scaring her and then panics and runs to get Hank."

Wanda smirked back. "You're so on."

--------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes darted nervously between the claws that had stopped less than an inch from his face, to the face of fear etched on Laura's face. "Whoa." Pietro repeated, slower and more nervously.

"Pie?" The word sounded somehow foreign to X, and she dropped her hand, claws sliding back into her fist. "You idiot. Don't scare me like that." She muttered, going back across the kitchen and plopping back onto her stool.

Pietro blinked rather stupidly before walking across the kitchen and sitting across from Laura. "So, what was that about?"

Laura gave him a somewhat disgusted look, and then remembering the blood she had left on the counter, pressed her arms to the counter, feeling the blood seep into the sleeves of her sweater. "You scared me!"

Pietro blinked again. "Because running around the mansion at super speed and bursting into rooms is something I don't usually do." He said rather sarcastically, and then to take the sting out added. "I thought you were used to that."

X bit her lip. She had thought so too. "I guess not." Then a voice seemed to speak from the back of her mind. **_Punish him._** X pushed this random thought away. Although she would have found punishing Pietro -because she knew whatever she asked of him, he'd do- amusing, this thought seemed to have the air of evilness.

"Oh." Pietro seemed to be surprised Laura was agreeing with him. "Oh. Well..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry then." He said, reaching across the counter to pat her on the hand.

Laura removed her hands from the counter and into her lap before he had the chance to touch her. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. **_A stab or two might teach him a lesson._**

Pietro, for whatever reason looked amused. Laura turned her eyes, which seemed hard and defensive, on him. "What?" She asked, sounding very irritated.

Pietro shrugged, seeming to have lost whatever he had found amusing. "I don't know. The whole pulling your hands away seemed very Rogue-ish. I think you and Wanda are hanging out with her too much."

X blinked a few times before her stare turned into a glare. "Are you making fun of Rogue?" X spluttered.

Pietro looked shocked. "What?! No! I mean, no, of course-"

X cut him off. "Shut up! Yes you were! She's one of my best friends and... Ugh! You're unbelievable!" **_How dare he?! Kill him._** Leaving the room seemed like a very good idea at this moment. She had an urge, more powerful than any other times, to stab him. Before she had only been joking, never intending to harm... okay harm, but not actually stab him, but for whatever reason an odd feeling was coming over her. **_Stab him. Spill his blood and watch him-_** _No!_ She squeezed her eyes shut.

"X? Are you okay?"

Laura forced her eyes open and saw Pietro looking at her, his blue orbs unwavering. She was about to shake her head but a growl came out instead. "Leave me alone." She muttered and slid off her stool.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, getting off his too, meaning to cut her off from leaving the room.

X glared at him. "Yah, something is wrong. You! You are pissing me off and insulting my friends." She shook her head, eyes fierce. "I'm going to find Wanda." She added, heading towards the door. **_Kill him! No! Kill him now_**

"Hold on a minute!" Pietro grabbed her around her waist, keeping her from walking out of the room. "Just tell me what's wrong. Something's bothering you! I can tell!"

X let out a scream. "Put me down Maximoff!" She struggled against his arm. Although he usually ran around, she had never really paid attention to how strong he really was.

"Since when do you call me Maximoff?!" Pietro asked, ignoring her flailing limbs and held her tighter still.

Laura let out another screech, and ignored his question. Inside, a war was taking place. **_Kill him!_**_ No! **You'll be doing everyone a favour!** No I won't! **KILL HIM!**_"I really hate you!" She finally burst out, claws sliding out. "You get in the way and you're so annoying. Sometimes you make me want to kill myself!" It was all a lie, but in some weird way it felt true at the same time. She needed to escape him before she finally grew tired of fighting herself and gave in to the desire of spilling his blood.

She felt his arm loosening and she quickly stepped out of arms reach and to the door where she froze and looked at him over her shoulder.

His blue eyes, usually light and amused, were dark and angry. Pain seemed to flash, but it was so fast, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. "Is that really how you feel?" He asked, his voice hard.

Laura could feel the urge to kill taking over. _No!_ "Yes." She said in such a menacing voice. **_KILL HIM!_** She choked back a growl and forced her claws back into her hands. "It is." **_KILL!_**  
Pietro walked up to her. "Fine. I'm sorry then, that you feel that way." Very roughly, he shouldered past her, and stormed out of the room.

Laura, for whatever reason, felt her bottom lip quiver. She had hurt Pietro, and it tore her up inside, and with that feeling came the anger at herself. She had had the perfect chance to kill Pietro and had failed. She'd make sure that didn't happen the next time.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pietro! Did you find her?" John asked, with a wink to Wanda.

Wanda cracked a grin and leaned over to him, whispering. "No blood. You owe me."

John scowled. "Maybe there was a scolding." He whispered back.

"Even so, you'd still owe two thirds of that ten." She said back quietly, leaning away from him, only then seeming to take in Pietro's angry scowl. "Hey Pie. What's up?"

Pietro turned his glared on her. "Shut up." He muttered.

Wanda's jaw dropped. Pietro never ever had spoken to her like that. Mainly on the fear and pretence she'd hex him, so something like this was something to worry over.

John however glared somewhat at his friend. "Hey! Don't talk to your sister like that!" He slammed his cue down and started to storm over to Pietro, who had sunk onto the couch, ignoring John and Wanda.

Wanda stepped in front of John and put her hands up, shaking her head, and then spun around, going over to the couch and leaning over. "Hey Pie. Listen up. I know we don't get along as well as most siblings, but you're my twin. I can always tell when something's wrong. Now, tell me, or I'll hex you and this chair into the lake."

Pietro turned his head and looked at her. "For once Wanda, leave me alone."

Wanda blinked. "No. Pie. Now. Tell me or I'll lock you in a dark room with no windows. Seriously, I'm worried. Won't you please tell me?"

John leaned over his other side with a wide grin on his face. "Did X flay you?"

Pietro turned narrowed eyes on him. "No. She tried to stab me. Then she told me she hated me."

Wanda blinked. "X says she hates everyone. Yet you still see her grinning when she's hanging out with us. She didn't mean it Pietro."

Pietro sighed. "Yes she did."

Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like a sulky child."

Pietro shook his head. "She really meant it. If you'd had heard her. And seen the angry look in her eyes. She hates me so much and never wants to be near me again." Pietro flopped onto his side on the couch with a moan and pulled a cushion over his head.

Wanda shook his shoulder. "Don't worry Pie. I'm sure she's just worried about the Horsemen thing. You know how much she values her friendship with Rogue. Look." She pulled the pillow off Pietro, who had been attempting to muffle out his sister. "I'll talk to her tonight, and tomorrow everything will be fine. Alright. Now, come. Let's finish our game of pool." She dragged her brother to his feet, handing him a cue, and he smiled somewhat reluctantly.

----------------------------------------------

Laura stormed into her bedroom, slamming it closed behind her, ignoring the picture frame that fell to the floor at the force of it.

She flung herself across the room and onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow with a long, agonizing moan. She lifted her face, looking ready to cry, when she realized she wasn't alone.

X looked over at Death. "Is this real, or in my head?" She asked in a whisper.

Death smirked. "In your head. You disappoint me." Death said calmly from where she sat on the end of Wanda's bed, her red eyes looking somewhat amused. She cracked her knuckles. "You were supposed to kill that fool Quicksilver."

X sat up, shaking. "I hurt him. I didn't mean to do it, but I hurt him."

Death was up in a flash. She grabbed the collar of X's shirt and slammed her against the wall. "You don't know what real pain is!"

X looked back at Death with a fearful look on her face. "I can't kill him." As if those words were some sort of incantation, she found herself growing stronger. She gripped Death's hands which were holding her suspended in the air and crushed against the wall. "I won't do it." She snarled.

Death tilted her head to the side, looking amused. "Yes you will! You'll kill him. And his sister. And his father."

X shook her head and glared at Death. "No. I won't do it. You can't make me. Nobody can make me!" She screamed, her legs kicking the air as she tried to escape.

Death shoved her harder into the wall. "Well then I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

Suddenly the door to the bedroom creaked open, and Death disappeared in the blink of an eye without a trace, and X fell to the floor.

"X? What are you doing on the floor?" Wanda asked as X used the bed to get to her legs, which felt wobbly and weak.

X shook her head, not looking at Wanda. Death wanted her to kill the other girl, and maybe if she didn't look at her, the temptation to kill her would never come. "I was just getting into bed."

Wanda stared at X curiously. "Look, Pietro said you were acting a little off. I was wondering if everything was okay."

X pulled the blankets over herself and rolled over to face the wall, her back to the other girl. "Night!" She said, ignoring Wanda's statement.

Wanda sighed in slight annoyance. X stared at the wall, watching Wanda's shadow. The other girl stood there for a bit as though debating whether to confront X or not, but seemed to go against that idea as she flicked the lights off and left the room.

X sighed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. _God, somebody help me._

* * *

**AN: I have most of the next chapter typed up, I just don't know if I should post it as it is, or add a little more, or just throw that little more into the chapter after that. I'm trying to work around with it and see what will work best. Anyways, for now, please review. Got questions, feel free to ask them. :) I swear, I don't bite. :P Lots of love, BW  
**


	14. Something Not Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.**

**BW: Okay, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than I originally had it, and since I did, it means the next chapter might be a little short but a lot is going to happen....  


* * *

**

**Something Not Right**

"She looks out of it." Kitty whispered into Jubilee's ear.

Jubilee looked up from her breakfast. "Huh?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and nodded to X with her chin. "X. She looks out of it, doesn't she?" Kitty whispered.

Jubilee looked up and over. X was sitting at one of the tables by herself, pushing her food around with a fork. She had been sitting there for at least ten minutes but hadn't eaten. Not only that, but she looked extremely tired. More than anyone else Jubilee had ever seen.

Jubilee looked back over at Kitty. "Yah. Why do you think that is?"

Kitty shrugged and just then X stood up. Both girls watched as X went and threw her plate in the garbage and then left the kitchen. Both girls shared weird glances. Surely X would have snapped at them about how staring was rude or something.

"Man, she must be really tired." Jubilee said as X left the kitchen without a second look over her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------

Noticing the odd behavior in the morning, Jubilee and Kitty found themselves watching Laura all day, taking note in everything weird she did. When most the teenagers were in the recreation room hanging out, they observed that X wasn't there.

Wanda and Pietro were in the corner, seemingly arguing about something, but Kitty and Jubilee didn't bother asking, they just went over to the pool table where their boyfriends were playing.

Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you she hates me! She's been avoiding me all day."

Pyro was playing with his lighter. Open. Close. Open. Close. "Calm down man. She's probably just stressed about the whole horsemen and crazy dream death thing."

Wanda turned to Pyro. "But where did this come from? When everyone was first taken, she didn't act like this. It's like it happened over night." Wanda sighed but knew she had to admit it. "And she's avoiding me too."

That caught the attention of both boys. "What?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "  
Don't make me say it again."

Just then Pyro noticed the door to the recreation room open a crack. X's head peaked into the room but as she caught sight of Pietro and Wanda she backed back out.

Kitty nudged Jubilee. "She's doing it again." She whispered as Jubilee looked over just as X let the door close again.

Pyro glanced over at Wanda and Pietro. Neither seemed to have noticed what had just taken place. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

He stepped into the hall and looked to his right. Nope. He looked to his left and spotted X. "Hey!"  
X took a couple more steps then turned around to look at John, her eyes dull. "What do you want Pyro?"

Pyro gave her a funny look. "Why did you leave the recreation room? Why don't you hang out with us anymore?"

It was X's turn to give him a funny look. "It's only been two days." She replied.

"Yah. That's weird considering the four of us hang out _every _day!" Something was definitely up.

X sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked like she was getting annoyed now. "Look Pyro. I enjoy my alone time as much as the next person. Did you ever think maybe I don't feel like hanging out with you guys today?"

Pyro crossed his arms. Now he was getting irritated. He didn't like the tone she was using with him. "You could have at least said hi! We were sitting ten feet away from the door. Would it have killed you to stop by for ten seconds?"

_Not me, but Pietro and Wanda! _"Why waste my time? I could be doing other things with those ten seconds."

Pyro felt his jaw drop. How dare she? "Oh, so now friends are a waste of time?!"

"Yes." X gave him a smirk. "Now you're getting the picture."

John couldn't suppress his anger anymore. "Fine! If that's how you want to act, consider your friendship to all three of us over. You've been acting like such a bitch these past few days." He turned and left, not even bothering to pay attention to how X took what he said.

X felt herself swell with anger. The jerk! But she felt a rush of fear underneath of it. She should have let John help her. He was her last link to helping her get through whatever it was after her. Anger at herself coursed through her body. Then she felt a pain in her stomach. **_That anger was the lift I needed!_**

X felt a strange sensation come over her. Her anger was consuming her, but it burned. She turned and punched the wall, trying to fight her own anger down, but she was failing. Her claws popped out and she didn't even notice. She was in too much pain. She was about to let out a scream, but some force clamped her own hand over her mouth and she bit down on her own skin, feeling the flesh tear off and drip blood on the floor.

She punched her other hand into the wall, her claws popping out again, blood from her hand smearing on the wall. She threw her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. She couldn't ignore the feeling and she felt herself lose control.

X straightened up, pulling her claws out of the wall and retracting them before turning and walking back down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Jubilee were unaware of the confrontation that took place that night, and the next day they kept looking for abnormal signs and debating whether or not they should confront X about her strange behavior. However X didn't show up anywhere the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Children. Come here."

Wanda and Pietro looked over their shoulders from where they had been sitting and eating lunch at their father who stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

The twins shared a look before getting up and walked over. "What do you want Magneto?" Wanda asked, not even caring how sharp her tone was.

Magneto glanced at Wanda, as though debating whether or not to challenge her tone and the fact she called him by his mutant name. "I've noticed that the past few days you two have seemed very upset."

Pietro looked over at Wanda who didn't even blink. "Why do you care?"

Now Magneto looked shocked. "You're my children. I want you to be happy."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "We were happy before you showed up at the Institute." She shot back.

Magneto looked somewhat irritated now. "If that's what you think, than fine. But tell me why you have been so distressed these past few days."

"It's not that big of a deal dad." Pietro muttered, eyes diverting to the floor.

"Pietro. I know you better than that. You've never been one to make a fuss over nothing." Magneto spoke in his knowing, but gentle tone that always won people over.

Wanda however huffed. She couldn't believe Pietro still called Magneto father after everything they had gone through.

Pietro scuffed his feet on the ground. He knew his father was right. "It's our friend Laura. She's been avoiding us the past few days like she's mad and she won't even stay in a room long enough to tell us why. And she talked to Pyro the other night and he said she lashed out at him for no reason."

Magneto looked as though he were deep in thought. "Laura? Ah yes that metal skeletal friend of yours." He remembered her. Although he rarely spoke to his children, he was not blind to them. He often saw them hanging around with Pyro, Rogue and Laura. He didn't have to ask, he knew they all shared a deep rooted bond. "Where is she now?"

Wanda shot Pietro a brief annoyed glance, but he was staring at his feet, which he shuffled around, as though not wanting to talk anymore. "She's upstairs. She won't talk to me anymore. This morning she just glared at me before I left the room." Wanda admitted.

Magneto looked up at the ceiling. "Perhaps I could influence her…" He trailed off but there was the sound of screeching metal as the metal objects in the kitchen started to move.

"No dad!" Pietro looked up, eyes huge.

Magneto looked at his son, and the metal all stopped moving. Wanda grabbed her brother's arm. "Thanks but no thanks. We don't you to kill her. She'll come to her senses all on her own." Without another word, Wanda pushed her brother past Magneto and out of the kitchen.

Magneto watched them go, looking thoughtful. He had noticed the odd behavior of the little metal girl too. It had almost seemed to have happened over night. That's when it struck him.

* * *

**AN: Review :) The next chapter is a work in progress. I got the idea, but crazy year end projects take priority.  
**


End file.
